1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cock or valve comprising a handle for rotating the plug of the cock or the valve body by means of a stem, and wherein a gear transmission is provided between the handle and the stem, one part of the gear transmission being constituted by an internal and centrally in the handle secured gear wheel, and wherein the handle is formed as a part of a housing which together with a housing element, which is non-rotatably connected with the housing of the valve or cock, form a cavity wherein the gear transmission is arranged
2. Prior Art
A cock or valve of the kind referred to above is disclosed and explained in the applicant's prior Danish patent application filed Mar. 30, 1978, sub application No. 1417/78, with the title "Valve or cock comprising a gear wheel transmission", the documents of this application having been made available to the public on Sept. 30, 1979. According to the valve or cock disclosed in the noted application, the gear wheel transmission is constituted by a planet gear comprising four planet wheels arranged upon a planet wheel support, and which engage with an internal toothed rim in the housing element which is secured to the valve or cock housing. The gear wheel centrally arranged in the handle serves as sun wheel for the planet wheels and the planet wheel support is coupled to the stem of the cock plug or the valve body.